borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bone Shredder (Borderlands 2)
, , , , or None |color = Purple |rarity = Unique |game1 = Borderlands 2 |part = GD_Weap_SMG.A_Weapons_Unique. SMG_Bandit_3_BoneShredder GD_Weap_SMG.Barrel. SMG_Barrel_Bandit_BoneShredder GD_Weap_SMG.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Bandit_3_BoneShredder |variants link = on }} Bone Shredder is a submachine gun manufactured by Bandit. The Bone Shredder is a common drop from Bone Head 2.0 located in Arid Nexus - Badlands and The Raid on Digistruct Peak. In Tiny Tina's Assault on Dragon Keep, it also has an increased chance to drop from Arguk the Butcher during the mission Critical Fail. Special Weapon Effects Fires three bullets per shot at the cost of two ammo per shot. Increased damage and magazine size. Greatly reduced accuracy. to 11/5/13 The Bone Shredder fires two bullets at the cost of two ammo per shot. Greatly reduced accuracy. Usage & Description The Bone Shredder is a returning weapon from Borderlands, using a different manufacturer in this iteration but retaining the same core feature: firing multiple bullets per shot. While this was not a rare feature of submachine guns in Borderlands it is in Borderlands 2, as there is no standard "double" submachine gun accessory in the latter. Thus the Bone Shredder is one of a very small number of submachine guns which output multiple pellets per shot, only other examples being the Lascaux, Sand Hawk, Slagga, and Tattler. In addition to the changed manufacturer, the Borderlands 2 Bone Shredder also has a more flexible parts list than its predecessor, allowing it to potentially have a larger magazine size, higher fire rate, and most notably an elemental capacitor. It also fires another pellet with every shot, making the total three pellets per shot, which combined with the elemental capacitor makes it a very deadly purple submachine gun. Though this would all seem to make the newer Bone Shredder vastly improved over its previous iteration, the previous improvements are nearly all made moot by another change: the weapon's large accuracy penalty. At its most accurate the Bone Shredder has an accuracy rating of 60.0, and more commonly has accuracy ratings around 45, far lower than that of its predecessor. This severely limits the weapon's usable range even in scoped view, as the triple firing pattern means that neither shot will travel down the scope when fired. Notes *The Brady Games strategy guide incorrectly lists the Shredifier and the Bone Shredder dropping from Bone Head 2.0, in the Vladof and Bandit sections of the weapons guide, respectively. *The Bone Shredder was dropped from Son of Mothrakk on Day 25 of the Borderlands 2 $100,000 Loot Hunt. A hotfix on that day increased the number of pellets fired to 3 and gave it an increased magazine size and damage rating. Trivia *The Bone Shredder is one of the unique weapons to return from Borderlands, hence the flavor text being the same as the original Bone Shredder. *Despite now being a bandit weapon, the Bone Shredder retains the monochromatic color scheme of Borderlands' Tediore weapons. fr:Bone Shredder (Borderlands 2) ru:Костолом (Borderlands 2) uk:Кістколам